


Star

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Roan used a chat up line on Raven and the 1 time she used one back.</p>
<p>Or Raven's life through Uni, showing the times she needed distracting and Roan was more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell into Ice Mechanic hell thanks to all the amazing writing on this tag and decided to do my best and add to this tiny collection.

1.

He’s in one of her classes, she recognises that much, but mainly she’s distracted by his state of undress and how she can very nearly see everything _. Finn. Finn. You’re with Finn_ . But Finn looks nothing like that. And closing her eyes does not remove his image from her head at all.  Long brown hair with braids threaded through, lean muscles everywhere her eyes touch and a ridiculously small Speedo leaving nothing to the imagination.

Who even goes swimming when the ocean is icing over anyway? Then she sees the charity banner behind the group in the common room and if possible gets turned on even more. _Stupid, handsome, philanthropic, basically naked guy walking over to her_. _Wait… walking over to her?_

“Hey it’s Raven right?” he asks giving a soft smile. _Damn his eyes are blue close up_. Then she realises she’s just staring at him (she wants to say suspiciously but she might be lying).

“How do you know my name?”

“You are kidding right? Everyone in Maths knows your name after you got into that screaming match with that other engineering student over how wrong the professor was,” he says, with that distracting smile still playing on his lips.

“I am not an engineering student!” she glares… and he just laughs. Okay, now she’s confused. Even her weakest glares are enough to shut Jasper up and generally worry complete strangers and this was not a weak glare.

“Well then, what are you?” he purrs incredibly close to her face and then she’s suddenly aware of the closeness of his very bare body to hers.

“Why should I tell you? I don’t even know you,” She shoots back straight away, turning her head so she’s invading his space as much as he’s invading hers.

He just smirks at that and holds out his hand, “Hi, I’m Roan, I’m a Business & Economics student that you share Maths classes with, not that you’d noticed.”

Raven scoffs in his face and opens her mouth to argue, when they’re interrupted by a shout from where the rest of the swim team are, ”Oi Azgeda, if you’re done flirting can you actually get her to donate something or sponsor you?”

She can feel her face go pale when she realises what this looks like from an outsider’s perspective and scans the crowd for the face of someone she knows, not paying attention until she hears the word,

“…boyfriend. So don’t worry I wasn’t flirting. If I was, it would go a lot more like this …”

She can feel the ghost of a smile on her face despite herself as he leans in across the space he’s just created next to her and whispers, “How about we test perpetual motion?”

Raven sniggers and then goes into full out cackles at his slightly put-out face, “Did you research engineering specific pick-up lines? Because that was the worst one I’ve ever heard… and more physics based than anything else”

“Well it would help for next time if you told me what you were studying,” he replies without missing a beat, raising a perfect eyebrow.

She shakes her head still laughing, “Never gonna happen Ice boy.” And with one last snicker, she turns and walks away, ponytail swinging, feeling his eyes watching her until she’s out of sight.

 

 

 

2.

She’s leaning against a wall, sipping her drink while watching Octavia flirt shamelessly with her tall, mysterious muscled object of affection, when she feels someone’s presence next to her. Glancing to the side, Raven involuntarily smiles when she sees it’s him. After the whole Speedo debacle, they had fell into an easy camaraderie in Maths class, made a hell of a lot easier by the fact that he was wearing clothes. Roan was generally quite quiet in class but opened up a lot more when they were alone. Apart from the occasional rounding problems, they made good working partners and he was never going to let her forget the time he found a mistake in her work. But if anything that just made them get on even better.

However, it had been a month since the module ended and she hadn’t seen him since, probably because of the difference in their degrees, not that he was any closer to knowing hers. So, she was pleasantly surprised to find she knew someone else at this party, seeing as she only came to be Octavia’s wing-woman. _Not that she needed one. Just look at her go._ She took a quick glance over him while he wasn’t looking, appreciating the way his shirt clung to his muscles and the light blue colour set off his eyes. He turned to look away from the makeshift dancefloor to her and so she snapped her eyes back to his face.

“Enjoying the party?” she asks innocently.

“Actually someone just spilt their drink on my jeans,” Her eyes drop down brazenly, “So, can I get into yours instead?” She purses her lips to stop the smile that is threatening to break out and playfully glares at him instead. Roan responds by raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll admit that was smooth,” he smirks and nods, “But you ruined it with your smugness, you arrogant bastard.”

He hold up his hands to his heart and looks away forlornly, “You wound me, my lady”

Scoffing, “Shut up, idiot” she punches him, which just makes him grin.

“So, killed anyone for their stupidity yet?” he asks and just like that, they get straight into catching up, which devolves into inane conversations and ridiculous competitions the more they drink. They’re seeing how many peanuts they can balance on a passed out guy on the sofa (Tristan, a complete dick who deserves it according to Roan), when she catches sight of it. Her good mood evaporates in an instant and she’s never felt so sober in her life. Raven lets her drink fall from her hand and causes the pile of peanuts to scatter everywhere, clearing a space around her while she just stands frozen in horror, unable to look away.

Octavia appears out of nowhere at the same time that Roan worriedly appears in her gaze.

“Raven! Are you okay?” Octavia demands, “Sweetie, talk to me!”

She feels a hand on her arm that is quickly removed when Octavia shoves it away, “Leave her alone douche.” She blinks at that and turns in time to see Roan roll his eyes at the aggressive pint sized woman in front of him.

“It wasn’t him, O” her voice comes out as a ragged whisper and tears prick at the corner of her eyes, “Look over there.” Octavia turns to where Raven is pointing and is then as transfixed as her at the sight of Finn making out with a petite, busty blonde. _The complete opposite of me._ When they come up for air, Octavia gasps, “Clarke!”

That is what breaks Raven. Her emotions threaten to overwhelm her as she remembers all the stories of the past few months of his new friend and Clarke this and Clarke that and how she never thought for a moment this would happen because it was Finn, her soulmate _. How long has this been happening?_ Then all of a sudden, she is back in control; she’s the calm in the storm of emotions that threaten to topple her at any moment. Raven stalks over to the couple, stony-faced with Octavia at her heels, ready to unleash hell.

The next week, a newly single Raven catches sight of a bruised and battered Finn with a broken nose and apart from the thought that she could have done that, she just figures Bellamy must have caught him because of his unrequited crush on Clarke. She doesn’t see the keen, blue eyes watching her smile for the first time in days when Finn trips over in his haste to get away from her (or the imposing figure further behind.)

 

 

 

3.

A hush falls over the coffee shop as soon as she enters and she hates it with every fibre of her being. She should have gotten used to the hushed whispers and not at all subtle staring in the last few months out of the hospital, but that was at home where everyone knew her. Raven didn’t expect this when she got back to university.  _But everyone did prefer to talk about other people’s problems rather than face their own, didn’t they?_ Seeing as her scowl was already her neutral expression, she glared at anyone obviously staring at her and got into line, feeling her brace creak at each step.

Apart from the barista giving her a hesitant look over before taking her order, the rest of the much needed caffeine break went smoothly, until they called out her name to collect her order, “Raven, large black coffee.”

Then there was a flurry of conversation from the nearest table of girls,

“Raven! I knew it was a bird’s name”

“You said she was named after an animal, idiot”

“Well Finn’s new girlfriend, is definitely named after one as well”

“Yeah it’s no wonder I got confused”

“Do you think he feels guilty since she has no one to help get her through this?”

“I bet he feels glad he got out of it before this happened”

“Yeah, who’d want to be tied to a-“

The gossiping was cut off by a particularly loud screech of a chair, a massive thud and then the table erupted in screams. When Raven turned back around, not one coffee was left standing and all the girls work, bags and bodies were drenched. Plus, one girl was half-way out of her chair, looking like she’d been roughly shoved aside from where she’d been blocking a walkway.

While she was blinking rapidly, Roan was suddenly in front of her wearing a smug smile and then held out his arm, “My lady! We meet again. Want to escape in all this commotion?”

She looked at his offered arm until he dropped it and then took off, but not before glancing over her shoulder to memorise the faces of the girls talking about her (and check he was following her.) As soon as she was outside, she took a deep breath and calmly stated, “I don’t need your help Roan. I can walk by myself and I don’t want your pity.”

Raven didn’t know what she expected to follow (maybe him leaving her alone like everyone else did) but she didn’t expect him to roll his eyes at her, “I know you can walk Raven,” he said with an exasperated sigh, “It’s not my fault that I was brought up with manners.” She scoffed at that, making him grin, “I just thought I could walk with you to wherever you’re going seeing as we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Fine, I’ll let you tag along,” she replied and was taken aback at how genuine his smile was. _Why would he want to voluntarily associate with me?_

“So, where are you off to?” he asked when they set off.

“Teaching block,” seeing his quizzical expression, she expanded, “I’ve got Intermediate Mechanics, so a small class, hence the tiny building”

She had no idea why he was smirking at that until he uttered proudly, “So you’re a mechanic, eh?”

_Crap_. Letting out a cry of annoyance, she groaned, “I can’t believe I just let that go so easily!”

“Yeah, it’s been what? A year and a half?” He was positively beaming, “Wait please tell me you’re not on drugs. You can’t take this away from me.”

“Nah, I can’t even feel it,” she said without thinking, looking down at her useless leg, then paused. _What happened to don’t talk about it? Attention is the worst._

But when she looked back up, Roan didn’t seem to have noticed her internal panicking and was still caught up in his victory, “No-one is going to believe you’ve finally told me!”

Her self-pity vanished in an instant at the thought of him asking other people for help to find out what she did, “Who did you tell about me?” she asked amusedly.

Embarrassment flashed over his face before replying, “Echo and Ontari were no help at all and neither was the swim team, or the judo team… and Lincoln flat out refused to tell me, so yes you were right he is scared of you.”

She smiled triumphantly at the thought of Octavia’s hulking boyfriend refusing Roan for her, “Brilliant, but you know the others, why not ask them?”

He gave her a curious glance, “Do you not realise how fiercely loyal they are towards you? Besides my only real plan was to charm the information from Harper but she didn’t go for it for some reason…”

Raven broke down into laughter at which Roan gave her a questioning smile. So in between breaths, she managed to get out, “You do realise Harper is with Monroe right?”

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as realisation rushed over his face, “But what about Monty then? They seemed so close!”

That did not help matters at all, as she went straight into another fit of giggles and then whispered, “Miller.”

He started laughing at that, “Damn, I’m going to have to pay more attention to your friends.”

“You’ve met them plenty of times. What, were you distracted by something?”

He tilts his head and gives a mysterious smile, “Something like that.”

And just like that they’ve arrived at her building. _Funny, she remembered it taking longer normally._ Stopping before the stairs, she turns to face him, “Thanks for walking with me.”

He smiles and nods and turns to walk away but just before she goes into the building, she hears a shout, “Hey Raven. Do you want to play mechanic? I’ll get hammered and then screw you.”

She chuckles and starts shouting before she’s even turned around, “That was awful! Besides, I’m not that easy!”

She can see his mock offence from the few meters away where he’s standing, before he replies, “Hey I had, what, five minutes to come up with that?”

Raven smiles so widely, she’s sure he can see it and waves in response before going to her class. It’s only when she’s in there that she realises he led her on a completely different route, that she didn’t know, just to avoid all the stairs in between the coffee shop and mechanics. _The smart-ass._

 

 

 

4. 

She’s made her peace with Clarke. Or at least she thought she had. But seeing her all happy and lovey-dovey with Lexa while she’s just standing here alone, makes resentment rise up.  _The perfect princess never has any lasting damage._ But it does fade considerably when she sees Bellamy glaring in the same direction.  _At least I’m not the only one hurting._ She punches his shoulder in greeting and yells into his ear, “I lost the others a while ago, you seen any sign of them?”

Bellamy takes a while to tear his eyes away from the making out mess on the dancefloor (an all too familiar sight) but then grunts, “Sure, I think I saw O going to get drinks.” He grabs her hand and leads her through the mass of students in the club to the edge, all the while looking like a meerkat searching for his sister. Bellamy came to a stop just as Raven caught sight of Miller with his arm around Monty, when she felt herself get tackled.

She quickly realised it was Jasper who had flung his arms around her in one of his drunken emotional rampages, but he’d somehow managed to get Bellamy’s arm caught up in their hug since they were still holding hands and it was just overall an uncomfortable experience. Made even worse by a familiar growl in her ear, “Ai skaifaya”

She turned her head helplessly to try and face Roan, but Jasper was everywhere she looked. However, he quickly untangled himself when she gave a snarl of frustration. Too quickly it would seem as then she was just left standing there holding Bellamy’s hand in front of her face. She dropped it as fast as she could but Roan had already taken a step back and was eyeing up Bellamy, who in turn was glaring at him distrustfully. It was then that she realised they had never met.

“Roan! This is Bellamy, Octavia’s brother and Bellamy this is Roan,” she paused, thinking how to introduce him. “You know from Maths,” she finished lamely. Roan gave a half smile at her introduction before getting pounced on by Jasper. Bellamy took the opportunity to take her aside quickly, “This. Is. Roan?” He asked enunciating every word with disbelief.

“Yeah… what?” she asked suspiciously.

 “You didn’t exactly paint this picture of him in my head. I didn’t expect him to look so, so…”

“So what?” she asked defensively.

“So possessive of you!” Bellamy exclaimed, “Just look at his eyes!” Ravens stomach flipped and she felt herself blush, but by then Jasper had let go of Roan and the others were greeting them. By which she meant, Octavia, Monty and Harper were all dancing around or on her while their other halves just looked on in amusement. Miller took one look at Bellamy and said something in Roan’s ear making him wave at her and disappear into the crowd.

Bellamy gave her a sideways look but she wasn’t about to admit that she was disappointed. At least not out loud. _But he was drunk enough to revert back to Trigedasleng. That could be interesting…_ She made a mental note to ask Lincoln what ‘ai skaifaya’ meant later. _If I can pronounce it._ For now, she’d just enjoy her night.

A few hours and a lot of drinks later, she was dancing by herself at the bar watching Jasper try to chat up a pretty, dark haired girl and making a fool of himself, when she saw Him next. But his image was quickly blocked out by a scary looking guy approaching her with an arrogant smile on his face.

“Hey baby, want me to buy you a drink?”

She looked him over in disdain before replying, “No.” and turning to walk away.

“Hold on,” he said grabbing her arm. Raven stopped in disbelief and wrenched her arm away.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me. You. Presumptuous. Asshat.” She hissed out.

“Sorry for thinking you’d take what you could get,” he jeered, openly staring at her leg, “I’m better than you could hope for. Its basic biology, bitch.”

She could tell he was expecting the stinging slap she gave him, but he didn’t expect her to bring her good knee to his balls before stalking off. _At least I can still do that._ He started to shout something after her but stopped when she walked into a solid, motionless mass. Looking up, she saw a glare to rival her own, vaporising Beardy McDouche behind her. Roan looked down with a searching gaze and asked, “Are you okay?”

She just nodded in reply, so unused to seeing Roan angry. She’d never realised how imposing he was, with his height, muscled figure and icy eyes. Not to mention the tangled mess that was his hair, adding a wild element to his already striking appearance.

In response, he put his arm around her and steered her away, saying, “I figured after seeing how you handled it,” he gave a tense smile, “still…”

‘Possessive’ floated around in her head, but instead of feeling outraged, Raven just felt butterflies in her stomach. She blamed the alcohol… mainly. Seeing Monroe ahead, she stopped and said she needed to say good bye to her friends, but would he mind walking her home? At that, his expression did brighten considerably and he said he’d let his friends know as well, then pulled out his phone.

She hugged everyone who was there and Monty said he’d leave as well seeing as Miller was already half passed-out. “Can’t hold his drink as well as me that’s all,” he said affectionately half hugging, half holding his boyfriend up, “Doesn’t stop him from trying to keep up though.”

Feeling only slightly jealous, she waved goodbye to the others and turned away, her eyes finding Roan immediately, lounging against a pillar and watching her. As soon as her, Monty and Miller were level, he pushed off and stood with a careless grace she would never be able to achieve, let alone when drunk. He immediately slung his arm around her again, which made Monty raise an eyebrow, so she subtly sent him the finger.

After keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Monty and getting the occasional grunt from Miller, they parted ways with the couple about half a mile from her house and carried on in comfortable silence. When they stopped in front of her house, he didn’t let go of her, or her him. In fact she found the excuse to snuggle even further into his chest, when there was a particularly cold gust of wind. This time, she blamed his unfairly delicious smell and the softness of his shirt.

She felt the chuckle rumble in his chest before she heard it, “You do have to go in eventually, you know?”

“I know” she sighed, “Just another minute.”

She looked up at him and blew his hair out of her face, to see him grinning down at her, “I can think of something that’ll make you go in,” he drawled, his accent only hinted at.

“Oh yeah? What?” she whispered back.

“I’m not sure I want to tell you, because then you’ll leave,” he intoned.

Raven glared playfully at him until he sighed and deepened his voice, “Hey, do you need a mechanic for that finely tuned body?”

She felt a shiver of something _I’m blaming the cold_ rise through her body but she just responded by groaning dramatically and elbowing him in the ribs. She missed his warmth as soon as she left it and he let out a whine as well before complaining, “That was so much better than the last one, come on!”

She laughed in response and then danced back into his space to press a kiss to his cheek, “Goodnight Roan.”

He turned his head to whisper in her ear, “Reshop, ai skaifaya.” Pulling herself away, she practically ran into her house before something happened that she could not control, but then had the most restless night’s sleep of her life with his murmured words running through her mind.

 

 

 

5.

She’s in the library in the middle of the night, when she spots him across the empty floor. God knows how she recognises him, seeing as how he looks such a mess. His long brown hair is tied back into a sloppy ponytail and absent of its usual braids, leaving his face clear to see. Deep circles under glazed over eyes and a nose rubbed red and sore. Even bundled up in layers of blankets, he’s still drop dead gorgeous. But she can see that she’s not the only one to notice…

Out of all the free computers on this floor, the tall blonde girl has set up next to him, braving the germs. As she watches, Raven can see her get up to lean over the desk and stick her perfect ass in Roan’s face. A roll of jealousy fans across her body but as she stalks over, she sees him roll his eyes in response and pointedly stick his face in the other direction. Following that obvious dismissal, she feels a burst of _something_ spread out from her chest.

Plonking herself in the chair the other side of him, she earns a glare from the other girl by the slam of her book hitting the table. She just sends a challenging stare back before turning to Roan and barking, “What the hell are you doing up here?”

He looks in an even worse state up close, especially seeing how long it takes him to process her words as he’s too busy grinning at her, looking like she’s a hallucination.

“Oh, is this the Mechanical section? I had no idea,” he says too innocently with a twinkle in his eyes. _Although that could be a fever._

She rolls her eyes and responds, “Yeah I’m surprised that you even know this floor exists, but I meant it’s the middle of the night and this place is deserted. Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he starts saying before breaking out into a coughing fit.

_Jesus! That was violent. Even Blondie’s looking over from where she’s been studiously ignoring us._ She just awkwardly pats him on the back until it’s over and eyes him with concern. “You’re cute when you’re worried about me,” he manages to wheeze out.

“Anyone would be worried, just look at you! Are you okay?” she retorts, trying to overlook the tingly feeling in her chest at his words.

He gives a self-satisfied smile as if he’s been waiting for this and then murmurs, “Well I was feeling a little off today, but you’ve definitely turned me on.”

Hearing her blood rushing and her heart pounding, Raven just blurts out, “What does ai skaifaya mean?”

Roan gives a soft smile, looking at her with such _adoration?_ in his eyes before whispering, “My star”

“Star” she repeats back breathlessly then questions, “why?”

Blondie chooses that moment to start loudly packing up her things, making Roan blink and lean back before replying, “You’ve hear Lincoln call Octavia ‘Bluma’ I presume?”

“Flower, right?” she answers.

“Yes because flowers are important to the Trikru in a way they aren’t to the other families. He also calls her ‘Meizen gona’ which is definitely applicable to you too.”

She gives him a questioning look and with Blondie gone, he leans back in to purr “Beautiful warrior” in her ear. Raven has never felt so intoxicated by someone else’s presence in her life and she’s enjoying it thoroughly.

He continues in hushed tones, “But skaifaya, they are important to us, Azgeda. Yes they are beautiful, but they are also strong. They survive the coldest winters with us, always providing a light and guiding us through the darkness. Even when we are alone, we have skaifaya. They are survivors, like us. Like you.”

It’s possibly the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to her. _I think I’m going to faint. This can’t be real._ He’s so close to her, she can feel his ragged breathing in the same way he can feel hers. She tilts her head and closes her eyes, waiting, when she feels him take a sudden intake of breath. Utterly lost as to why he’s not kissing her right now, she opens her eyes in time to see him turn away and give a massive sneeze that shakes his whole body.

And like that, the moment is gone, so she passes him a tissue from his ginormous pile and when the security guard comes round to tell them the library is closing in ten minutes, she makes her excuses and leaves. She will admit to lingering in the doorway to the stairwell, watching his back muscles play underneath his shirt as he packs up. _So close._ Giving a soft sigh, she leaves, unaware of the matching sigh across the room.

 

 

 

+1

_Enough is enough._ It’s been a week since her and Roan nearly kissed and every time they’ve seen each other since, she could cut the sexual tension with a knife. But he’s not done anything about it or even hinted that he wants to. _Time to take matters into my own hands._ So, she’d put pressure on Octavia to hold the Mario Kart tournament at Lincoln and Nyko’s house, where they could invite their ‘Grounder’ friends so she could have some actual competition. She was pretty sure Octavia saw through it immediately, but she had agreed, which was the most important thing.

So, she was currently on her way to the house with Murphy and Jasper, who was trying to talk smack to the former and failing miserably, making him easy pickings for Murphy’s insults and disdainful stares. She just let them get on it, staying silent and trying to digest the butterflies in her stomach that were threatening to break out at any moment. Murphy seemed to be aware of her strange mood as he kept giving her side-eye but left her well alone and distracted Jasper with his ‘fool proof’ pick-up lines that were sure to win the heart of any girl he chose. Raven was about to snort derisively when she realised that that was pretty much what happened to her. _When did this happen to me?_

But then they’ve arrived and they realise they’re the last ones there as the tournament is already in full swing. Monty, Miller, Nyko and Artigas are on the floor elbowing and yelling at each other, even though it’s pretty obvious Monty is going to win at this point. Or maybe not, since Jasper throws himself at his best friend, knocking him over.

“Jasper I love you!” Miller shouts as he overtakes his boyfriend’s stationary kart.

 Murphy rolls his eyes as he drops into the seat behind Miller, asking dryly, “Aren’t you being a bit obvious in your cheating?” before looking in disgust at the tangle of limbs on the floor, “although to be fair so is Monty…”

Octavia gets up from where she was sitting on Lincoln’s lap and pulls Raven into a hug while whispering loudly, “He’s in the kitchen” and winking. _God I hate her sometimes._ Monroe, Harper, Jasper and Anya are concentrating fully on the next game but everyone else looks at her, Echo in particular is looking amused but Murphy just looks curious. Monty and Miller are whispering something that makes Artigas snigger behind them and Nyko just gives her a knowing look.

She simply states, ”I’m going to kill you all,” before striding off to the kitchen with her head held high.

He has his back to her when she enters and she stops from the way the light coming from the window is highlighting his perfect form. _Stop staring. Speak to him. Kiss him. Do something!_ She clears her throat, so he turns around but falters just saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he answers back with a smile, looking like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. _Why is this so hard?!?_ He’s waiting expectantly for her to say something so she takes a deep breath and just goes for it.

“Are you my laptop? Because I want to bang you hard against the table.”

Her heart is thudding painfully in her chest as she sees shock cross his face. Then it’s gone in an instant, replaced by the widest, most shit-eating grin she’s ever seen on his face. He takes two paces forward so he’s right in front of her and then bends down to murmur in her ear, “Raven Reyes, are you trying to chat me up?”

She turns to look him directly in his eyes, only centimetres away and simply declares, “Yes.”

She gives a squeak as he pulls her flush against his body before feeling his chest rumble, “Good.”

Raven thinks she blacked out for a moment because when she comes back to her senses, they’re all being overloaded with him. She’s exploring smooth, hard muscles under one hand and the other is tangled up in his hair, while his hands are skimming the skin on her back exposed by her ridden up top. His delicious smell is intoxicating her even further. But best of all his warm mouth is moving against hers and when she opens up, his tongue starts tangling languidly with hers.

She’s never been so aroused in her life and she can’t believe how long she’s been waiting for this. _But it’s definitely living up to expectations._ She doesn’t even realise they’ve been moving backwards until she’d backed up against the table. They break apart briefly from the jolt, but Roan just moves his lips further down to her neck, drawing out breathy sighs she swears she’s never made before. Without breaking contact with her skin, he hums, “Do you really want to go for the table?”

“Yes” she says without a moment’s hesitation, pulling him back up to her lips. She can feel him smile against them and then she’s goes back to being lost in bliss.

 

Octavia opens the door to the kitchen, wondering what’s taking them so long when she hears some distinctive sounds. Running back into the lounge, she rapidly and repeatedly slaps Lincoln’s arm half-shouting, half-singing, “It’s happened, it’s happened, it’s happened!”

Lincoln’s face spreads into a grin, which quickly turns into a look of horror, “In my kitchen?” He stage whispers.

Octavia pouts, “Is that really important right now? IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING! Besides we owe Raven for all the times she’s walked in to us fucking in the shared areas of our house… and that one time in her room.”

Miller makes a retching sound at that but Jasper jumps up excitedly and goes towards the kitchen. Octavia manages to catch his arm before he goes in and hisses, “What are you doing?”

“Come on, they’re two very hot people, they’re going to have very hot sex. I want to see.”

Monty joins them at the door and makes a face of disgust, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I agree,” Octavia says and at Jasper’s questioning look, “to both BUT no interruptions!”

 

When they leave the kitchen together hand in hand, Raven doesn’t even care how obvious it is with their tousled hair, heavy breathing and his only slightly ripped shirt, she’s feeling on top of the world. When the whole room bursts into applause at their entrance and Roan actually takes a fucking bow, she doesn’t even have the energy to scowl. She does feel slightly better later though when they’re all sitting on the sofas and she thanks Murphy for his amazing pick-up line and his face turns into one of horror, but Jaspers turns thoughtful.

Roan laughs with his arm around her, “Yes it was just that and nothing else, ai skaifaya.” She gives him a short but sweet kiss and leans back into his touch, feeling like the most contented person on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I can't write smut for the life of me, sorry. But I'm sure you can use your imaginations....   
> I'm terrademon on tumblr if you want to come find me but my blog is focused on another fandom with frequent injections from the 100. Still if you want to prompt me, I'm more than happy to oblige.


End file.
